Eternal Flames
by Serena CrystalMoon
Summary: The Princess Serenity finds herself as the only survivor after the destruction of the moon and travels to the Earth, reincarnating her loved ones... SailorMoon re-done, the story line changed, new foes, new adventures, new story. A chance at an epic...
1. Prologue

**Eternal Flames**

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

I glanced around, not believing my own eyes. What had once been my home was now a desolate blackened wasteland. I walked to what had once been the palace, the palace I had lived in. It was nothing more than rubble now, a pile of boulders and stones. My home was destroyed, I thought vaguely, as my dress flapped in the wind, the tattered ends dragging against the fire stained ground. The silence was roaring through my head and my heart stopped for a moment as I looked down only to find the fallen body of my fiancé, his own sword plunged deep into his chest with a look of surprise and hurt on his face. Endymion, my beloved, gone. Loss flooded through me. I ran then, I had to get away I had to escape!  
  
I ran down another dusty crumbling pair of steps. Three flights it had been so far; I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to go. Tears burned in my eyes, I raised a cut and bruised hand to my eyes to wipe them away. "I am not weak, I can't cry." I silently repeated over and over monotonously. My face was grim, yet held a sadness in it's depths as I reached the town hall. Bodies were cast everywhere and dark pools of red oozed over the ground. Upon entering the tall building I was met immediately with the stench of burning flesh. The bodies of the dead were charred clumps of nothingness, some still glowing red with flame. My gaze slowly scanned the room, landing on the bloody remains of my guardian. "Luna..." I whispered, the sound immediately falling into the vast void of silence... Luna, she had been like a mother to me...mother. I broke then, knowing my world was dead; knowing Luna only to lose her life if she had been protecting my mother, her loving queen. I cried then, cried until I had no more tears left to cry. I just couldn't bear it any longer, everything I had known, everything I had loved, was gone.  
  
Laying on the filthy ground, my body aching, my hair falling out of its royal style, I felt a surge of fiery warmth rush over me as my sight filled with a flaming red color. "Mars Power!" I heard a familiar voice call out as a searing wave of energy entered me. My whole body felt like it was being destroyed, felt like I had somehow stepped into a roaring inferno. Fire. Then I realized, Mars. It had been Mars! My senshi, my protector and the holder of fire. She had been alive...had...She had given her life to transfer her energy to me, but why?  
  
My contemplations ceased as my body wracked with more energy...ice, electic, love, water, wind, and healing. They all rushed over me as the vibrations of the power cries of my senshi ricocheted through my mind. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn. They were all gone, and they had willingly died to give me their energy. My mind reeled as I sobbed uncontrollably. "WHY!?" I screamed out into the bleak nothingness. "WHY!!??"   
  
"Don't pout dear Serenity...your friends gave up a lot for you. They all loved you and died valiantly. Dearest, you are the only Lunarian left. You know what you must do." I turned around to see the fading image of my mother.  
  
"No. Mother! NO! Don't leave me!" I cried.  
  
"I must my daughter. If you ever need me, look to the stars. They will guide you." New tears burst into life and rolled down my cheeks as I was left alone in the unwavering darkness.  
  
I don't know how long I sat, but it must have been for hours. Standing up I knew what I had to do. "Moon Cosmic Power!" I cried out, the tears still falling down my face as I was encompassed in a blinding white light. A small silverish sphere appeared in my hand. The Ginzuishou, The Silver Crystal. The power of the Lunarian Royalty, the strongest power source in the universe. Holding my arms aloft, I raised them over my head and concentrated, willing the crystal to do as I wanted. A bubble of pure white light slowly encompassed me, as I willed the crystal on further, the bodies of my dead friends and my beloved Endymion were also encompassed within bubbles of light. The power of the Ginzuishou bore us to earth. We were to be born again one thousand years later on earth, with no recollection of our past selves.  
  
It was the only way...

----------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Prologue to a new story...and soon a new chapter will be out. Please review and tell me what you think.

--Serena


	2. Chapter 1

**Eternal Flames**

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

**--One Thousand Years Later on Earth--**

Moonlight shone down over the dark atmosphere of Tokyo. Only their silhouettes were decipherable as the inner Sailor Senshi stood in various positions around a wooded area near the Hikawa Jinja. The heat of the summer night was intense and sweat glistened on the foreheads of the five warriors who stood staring at their opponent. It was a skinny thing of great height and a slinky stance. It's structure looked like that of a human man yet it's skin was a gray leather-like coating of protection resembling a jumpsuit. It's hair was long and greasy, a tangeled mess of seaweed like strands falling down to just above it's shoulders. It moved with the precision and grace of a cat, it's glowing yellow eyes sizing up the five young women in front of him. Daring one of them to make the first move.

Sailor Jupiter took the initiative, "SUPREME THUNDER!" she bellowed out, shooting a lightening bolt at the creature.

Jumping out of the way, the youma looked to where the bolt struck the ground where he had been standing. Raising its lanky arms above its head, the youma generated two black balls of energy, one in each hand. Bringing his arms back down he released them at Sailor Jupiter. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped away from where she was standing. One of the attacks missed but the other made contact with her lower leg before she could clear the area. A circular wound dripped blood from her lower left leg.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed, watching her senshi fall to the ground.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

A think ice-cold fog settled over the area at Sailor Mercury's command, making sight almost impossible. Sailor Mars, used to working in the fog created by her fellow senshi, quickly ran to where Jupiter went down and helped the Amazon out of the way of danger. As soon as the others saw Jupiter was out of the way they let loose.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus called out, a blinding beam of hot yellow energy zipping from her finger and hitting the youma in it's torso. Yowling in pain, the youma veered back at the sheer power of the attack.

"FIRE SOUL!"

A large flaming sphere hurtled toward the momentarily unsteady youma, the impact of the flaming ball knocking the creature to its knees and scorching its gray skin.

Time lapsed and Sailor Mars stood watching everything around her in slow motion, from her Fire Soul hitting the youma, to the youma's angry reaction to it's retaliation at Mercury by an energy beam to the shoulder. Only did time speed back up when Sailor Moon's scream pierce through to Mars.

Sailor Moon closed her mouth, her scream had alerted the other senshi as well as Mars. She turned her gaze from where the beam of energy had just hit Sailor Mercury in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground, onto the youma. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" she yelled over the howling noises coming from the youma, releasing her glowing tiara.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Zooming forward, the disc sliced through the air, but Jupiter's attack got there first. The youma's body shook with intense waves of electricity before the glowing disc sliced through its chest and flew back to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus ran to the aid of Mercury, who already had a panting and bleeding Jupiter at her side, and helped the girl up. Each of the girls powered down and hurried through the dark streets to the Hikawa Jinja where the two injured girls could heal and rest until the morning.

---------------------

Usagi hurried down the deserted streets of Tokyo. It was early morning and already she was late for school, she would be lucky if she made it to her first class before the late bell rang. "So much for homeroom." she mumbled, making her way around a corner. "Ooph!" she grunted before she fell backwards, cracking her head against the cement sidewalk.

"Odango Atama?" she heard a faint voice call worriedly to her.

"Jerk." She replied, barely audible before all went black.

---------------------

Rei hurried to the Jinja doors to answer the impatient knocking on the other side. Flinging the doors open, ready to chew somebody's head off and her face contorted into a look of irritation Rei stopped short of frying her caller when her eyes landed on the unconscious body of Usagi laying in Mamoru's arms, his face an open book to the worried emotions inside. Backing away to let Mamoru in, Rei led him to her room where she had him lay his unconscious girlfriend down on her bed. Looking down at Usagi once more then back up to Mamoru, Rei questioned the condition of her friend. "What happened, Mamoru-san?" she asked in a hushed voice so as not to wake Ami and Makoto, both sleeping on futons in her room recovering from slight injuries the night before.

Mamoru, surprised at the sight of Rei, Ami and Makoto all out of school, explained their collision and Usagi's encounter with the cement sidewalk before passing out. "She's never went unconscious before, and stuff like this happens everyday..." he worried. Rei did her best to calm him down then sent him off to his for his college classes, for which he was already late.

"Well, this will be a long day." Rei muttered to herself before setting off to do her daily chores.

---------------------

Authors Note: There, chapter 1 finally out, quite short, I know. I try to make the next one longer. I hope y'all liked. Please Review!

--Serena


End file.
